MPEG media transport (hereinafter, referred to as “MMT”) is a new standard technology developed by an MPEG systems sub-working group to store and transfer multimedia content. Existing standard technologies developed by the MPEG systems sub-working group define functions required for multimedia content transmission over a broadcasting network, such as packetization, synchronization, multiplexing, and so on, and have been standardized and widely used as an MPEG-2 transport stream (TS) technology. As developed based on existing broadcasting networks, the MPEG-2 TS technology has elements that are not suitable for multimedia content transmission for IPTV broadcasting or mobile broadcasting through an Internet protocol (IP)-based network, which makes said technology inefficient. Thus, the MPEG systems sub-working group has come to realize a need for a new media transport standard in consideration of the new media transmission environment and an anticipated future media transmission environment, and as the result, has developed the MMT standard.
According to the MMT technology, a logical collection of media data is referred to as a package. An MMT package contains one or more assets, presentation information (PI), and transport characteristics (TCs). The asset is a group of medial processing units (hereinafter, referred to as “MPUs”) having the same asset ID, containing coded media data, such as video, audio or webpage. The presentation information describes the spatial and temporal relationships among MMT assets for consumption, and the transport characteristics provide unique information related to transmission of a specific asset.
The MMT technology does not support only transmission of assets using an MMT protocol or other transport protocol, but also storage of said assets as individual files, wherein the assets are groups of media data coded through encapsulation. The aforementioned PI is transmitted in a signaling message, and hence if content consisting of multiple assets is stored in a storage medium, said PI cannot be utilized for consumption in the form of an MMT package.